


Get Me Some Of That

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Straight up fluff, jealous frank, possessive Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank & Karen go to a gala to scope out a suspect guy and run into one of Karen's exes. Jealous/possessive Frank comes out and well.... :-) I swiped the title from a Thomas Rhett song. Whoops. ;-)





	Get Me Some Of That

There was something about her, that made it almost goddamn impossible for Frank to ever tell her ‘no’. Which is why when Karen had told him about this gala she was going to for a story. Investigating some playboy who was supposedly making and dealing designer drugs. He was for once, not bruised on his face and in a tuxedo he had rented. He insisted on going with her, for ‘protection’. 

She was wearing a black evening gown, slit cut up to mid thigh and off the shoulders. Frank was already wondering how in the hell he was going to make it through the evening her looking like she did. “Ma’am, we’re here.” He told her when the car pulled to the conservatory. 

They get out of the car, and he leads her into the building and into the room where the party is happening. “Are you going to be personable? We need to blend in…. You need to blend in.” Karen murmured to Frank playfully and Frank flashed a rare smile at her and plucked two champagne flutes from a waiter with a tray and handed one to Karen. “Relax ma’am.” He told her and took a sip of the drink. 

“Oh shit.” Karen mumbled and turned to face Frank, a look of dread and annoyance on her face. “What…. What is it? Is Rodrigo here already?” Frank asked, scanning the room for the infamous playboy. “No…. See the guy in the grey tuxedo?” She nodded at a guy across the room, who had apparently seen Karen and was walking towards them now. Frank nodded and watched with amusement as Karen downed her flute of champagne. “He’s my ex.” She muttered. 

“Karen!” The man greeted her and Karen took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile and turned to greet him. “Aaron.” She returned and let him kiss her cheek in greeting. She was almost startled when she felt Frank’s strong arm circle around her waist and pulled her close to him possessively. “Why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” Frank asked as he suddenly nuzzled her head and kissed her hair. 

It took Karen a few moments to figure out what was going on. Was Frank acting this way because he was jealous or because he could sense she didn’t want to deal with her ex? “Of course, I’m sorry.” She recovered. “Frank, this is my ex, Aaron… Aaron this is Frank, my-” “Her boyfriend.” Frank explained smoothly with a charming smile and gripped Aaron’s hand, who visibly winced at Frank’s grip. 

“Sorry but you’ll excuse us.” Frank told him cooly and steered Karen away from him, arm still around her waist. “What was that?” Karen asked, smile on her lips, still thinking about his lips on her head and noticing that Frank still held her close. “Sorry, I just…. Could tell you didn’t want to lose face in front of him.” Frank told her, not wanting to admit that he was actually jealous of how Aaron had kissed her cheek earlier. “Let’s find this Rodrigo and get the hell out of here.” He muttered to her. “Alright then….” In awe of him the rest of the night, he stayed personable and engaging the whole night. All for her.


End file.
